


bullet for prisoner

by littlescallion



Series: music drabbles/ficlets [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Assassin!AU, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB takes pride of being an assassin with a perfect record; get in, do the work, get out.<br/>But he has to rethink everything when his newest target welcomes him with a gun and a life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullet for prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is incomplete. It's missing the first half which would explain the backgrounds of both characters, but I had a feeling that I would never write that first half and I would hate to see this fic rotting in my computer. I hope it's still pretty clear. (feel free to ask if it isn't though <3)  
> Enjoy!

_(if only we could meet under different[circumstances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoOdaEK4ceU))_

 

“I wish somebody killed you so I wouldn’t have to.”

Sometimes, there were words that one knew shouldn’t be spoken at any situation, yet those words always managed to get out in the most inappropriate moments. It was as if the words were produced directly in the mouth; not passing the mind let alone the heart. JB was too blinded with unexplained fury that raged within him; he didn’t have the right mind to assess his surroundings like he was supposed to.

Jinyoung stayed quiet and his gaze was as deceiving as ever; the ponds of death where people felt like they were seeing sky while in fact they were staring into an endless abyss. JB’s heart rate slowed down a bit; but his boiling temper hadn’t gone down. Teeth gritted tightly, he spat out the last words before storming out of the room.

_“Mark your calendars. Tomorrow would be the day when JB fails for the first time.”_

He took a public bus and returned to the hotel he was staying in; worst decision ever especially after letting his face show and failing to finish his target. But with a clouded mind JB couldn’t find it within himself to care about risks or anything. He felt like he had been lying down in the darkness for hours when he heard the clock struck twelve. The day had changed; the promised date was over – marking the moment when JB was unable to complete an assigned mission for the first time. It wasn’t like he couldn’t. He had everything he needed in the suitcase he brought along. He prepared five plans to ensure the murder would be successful with barely any clue that would point to him. Yet he didn’t get to use even one of the assassination plans. Not because Jinyoung was an equally ruthless killer as compared with JB himself. He killed people, for sure, and he used his unlimited resources to manipulate others into doing what he wanted. He was no less evil than everyone else in the business.

But, just like JB, he was broken beyond repair.

While JB had to live his life carrying the consequences of his past actions, Jinyoung had carried the weight of his family name on his shoulders since the day he was born. Like any other prominent families in the world, they inherit everything from generations to generations – name, wealth, fame.

And sins.

JB was born innocent; he took liberty in choosing his own actions. But Jinyoung wasn’t. Within his entire life, he had been referred to as the conglomerate prince, the inheritor, the one who held Park Industries’ future in his hands. From the moment he was born, he only had one fate awaiting him. He had to protect his family’s reputation, no matter what drastic measures he must take. He never chose to be a killer. He was a victim.

Disturbed by his own thoughts, JB fell into slumber and dreamed of a dystopian future.

He was woken up in the morning by steady knocking on the door of his suite. His first instinct told him that it was the authorities sent by the President of Park Industries after his son’s tattletale, but it lacked the trigger that always sent him into adrenaline rush. Sure, it made him feel uneasy, but it was a different uneasiness, like there was a sudden unexplainable weight in the air.

The persistent knocking continued, and JB forced himself to get out of bed. He didn’t even bother looking through the peephole, swiftly yanking the door open to reveal a bellboy holding a small, intricate golden envelope with the hotel’s elegant symbol on the corner and a tiny ’PM 11.42’ inscribed below it. The bellboy gave him a small, uncertain smile.

“Good morning sir… uh, last night, perhaps a little before midnight, you had a letter delivered to you by a man… he requested that we give you this letter first thing in the morning without letting anyone else read it…”

He saw the slight fear in the bellboy’s face and quickly took the envelope from his pudgy hands. Muttering quick thanks, he pushed a wad of cash into the bellboy’s hand, not even caring about the amount. The doors close behind his back and he ripped the envelope open, producing a small paper with a ‘Park Industries Co. Ltd.,’ header on top. Six words were scribbled on the white paper. _JB did not fail. He never will._ Signed – _Jr._

 _What does this even mean?_ JB’s face contorted into a deep frown as he tried to understand the meaning of the words written by Park Jinyoung  Jr. – an enigma of a man. Still puzzled, he mindlessly grabbed his coat and got out of his room, heading to the lobby.

In the front desk, in the lobby, and even in the restaurants, everyone huddled around the television, watching morning news. Whatever news it was, it must be a very good one; seeing that everyone seemed so impressed. JB was never one to get interested in news, though he felt himself inching closer to one of the large screens as the camera panned to the yard of a familiar lavish house. In the background, a female announcer could be heard reading the news.

_“This early morning, Park Jinyoung Jr., the heir of multinational company Park Industries Co. Ltd., has been found dead in his bedroom in their Gangnam residence. The cause of death was reported to be a bullet wound in his chest. Judging from the circumstances, police temporarily concluded this to be a murder, even though there are nearly no evidence. Chief Inspector of Seoul Metropolitan Police stated that ‘Whoever killed him must be a very skilled and experienced killer.’”_

_Jinyoung is dead._

JB took pride in being known as a cold blooded assassin, yet his blood had never felt as cold as how he felt right then. It was as if every single molecule in his body has frozen down to absolute zero. At that exact moment, the weight of every single life he took away crashed down on him; destroying what little soul was left within the shell of a body.

_JB did not fail. He never will. Signed – Jr. PM 11.42._


End file.
